Pocket Call
by NCISjes
Summary: It's Tony's birthday. Will Ziva regret the gift she got him? Oneshot for now, may grow to a one and a half shot.


**A/N: I seriously cannot tell you how long I have had this idea for; I mean it has been like almost a **_**year. **_**Anyways I hope yall like it! Oh and those of you who are reading absence or counterparts, I haven't given upon them. I just have not had time to update them. Now that I am spring break though I do have time, so be looking out for updates sometime this week :). **

**MY Raechull: This was one of the ideas I had for your Valentines/ Saint Patrick's Day present, but it's not. This is your "iloveyou and goodluckonyourmidterms" present :D.**

* * *

**Pocket Call**

Ziva knew she shouldn't have. From the moment she walked out of the store she had this unnerving feeling that she was going regret giving Tony this gift.

She was right.

They had slept at her apartment the night before and when he awoke he found it sitting on the nightstand with a single red bow right in the center. His classic thousand watt smile spread across his face and he laughed a little to himself as he reached for it.

Ziva was in the kitchen making him some eggs and bacon when she heard his small chuckle accompanied by the sound of her nightstand drawer opening. She knew she had made the right choice by not wrapping it. Tony was like a kid at Christmas on his birthday, he would have had the wrapping paper crumpled on the floor in less than two point five seconds.

Tony opened bedside table drawer and grabbed the knife from the back that he knew Ziva kept there. He cut off all the tape, and no more than five seconds later he had it in his hand. His new BlackBerry Storm, the phone he had been talking about getting for almost a month now. He couldn't believe Ziva had actually bought it for him for his birthday.

Slipping on his boxers, he turned it on as he walked to the kitchen. When he entered, he found Ziva standing at the stove in nothing but his dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. He couldn't help but think this may be his best birthday ever, and it had just started.

"Good morning birthday boy." Ziva said as she peered over her shoulder at him. Tony said nothing; he just walked up behind her, spun her around, and gave her one of the many passionate kisses that would happen that day.

"I'm not a boy. I'm forty now so I think that pretty much qualifies me as a man." Tony whispered huskily, his throat still raw from having just woken up. He pulled away, letting his nose rest against hers.

"With last night's performance I would have to say I most definitely agree." Ziva replied while her eyes seductively drifted from his eyes down to his lips and back up. She kissed him again, her tongue probing his before she remembered the bacon was still cooking.

Tony turned and started making the coffee while playing with his new toy. He was still reeling over the fact that he actually had one now, and with all his contacts and the same number. He had no doubt in his mind that Ziva was absolutely amazing.

They strolled into work half an hour later with Tony's eyes still glued to the screen. Ziva smiled at McGee as she put her stuff down at her desk.

"Morning Ziva. Happy Birthday Tony." McGee said as he watched Tony awkwardly made his way to his desk, trying not to run into anything. He hadn't even heard McGee.

"Uhh, Tony?" McGee questioned, attempting to see what Tony had in his hands that he was so interested in.

"What Probie?!" Tony somewhat yelled as he whirled around to meet Tim's eyes.

"Ahh I see Ziva got you the Storm after all. Not my first choice, but…" McGee noted before sipping his coffee.

"And what's wrong with my Storm Probie?" Tony scoffed.

"Nothing really, it's just I read the user reviews and they weren't too good. Plus it can't do half the things my iPhone can."

And so it began. Tony and McGee spent the day battling it out to see who had the better phone. All day all Ziva heard was apps this, and web browsing speed that. She was hoping within in the first hour that they would somehow catch a case just so it would shut them up for a little while, but no avail. It was a boring paperwork day.

Luckily Ziva had requested to leave early that day so that she could go home and get ready for Tony's birthday dinner.

Tony sat right next to Ziva and through their whole meal, he showed her every feature of his new phone. Ziva was really glad that he loved her gift so much, but she wished he would just have a normal conversation with her.

Ziva turned the key in the lock to his apartment while Tony explained to her how he could send an email and text at the same time. At that point she had had enough.

"And look Ziva there's this button that lets you-"

"TONY!" She screamed, her voice laced in frustration. He was startled by her apparent anger, and when Ziva's eyes met his she instantly regretted being so harsh with him. It was right at that moment that she knew what to do to get Tony's mind completely off his phone. Taking a deep breath she said, "I am sorry."

Tony gave a mock hurt expression as Ziva slowly strutted over to him. She softly ran her fingers through his hair and then pulled his mouth hers.

The kiss started out slow, just touch and part chaste kissing, but then it grew hot, hard, and needy. Ziva's tongue swirled the tip of Tony's and he moaned into her mouth while the hand that wasn't holding his phone settled on the small of her back. He slipped his phone into his back pocket and pulled Ziva by her hips closer to him. Ziva chose that moment to jump up and wrap her legs around his back. Tony groaned at the pressure that seemed to hit his steady growing hard on just right.

He walked them slowly back to the couch and settled Ziva in his lap, then pulled her shirt off. His hands wandered everywhere on her body, from her back to her to hair to her breasts to her hips. Everywhere. She started to thrust against him as their mouths seemed to mold together, their tongues exploring every inch of each other.

Ziva's hands slipped from the back of Tony's neck to the first button of his green striped shirt. She swiftly undid every single one and spread his shirt open, letting her nails rake over his chest down to the waistband of his jeans. Her lips left a burning trail as she moved to nip at his neck, giving them both the air they so desperately needed. She sucked on his pulse point which made his hands clench around her hips and his hips thrust roughly against hers, making her moan loudly.

Leaving a wet path, Ziva continued to kiss down his body, stopping to suck and nibble his nipples and lick each of his hip bones. Her knees settled on the floor as she sat back on heels, pushing the coffee table back with her butt. Tony stared down at her through hooded lids as though she was the only person in his world at that moment.

Giving him a pleased smile Ziva pooped the button of his jeans and gripped them along with his boxers at the sides. With her eyes she told him to lift his hips as she drug the articles down to his knees, just enough to free his now very erect member. She torturously slowly kissed the inside of each of his thighs, and Tony began stroking himself in anticipation of what she was about to do.

Ziva smirked at him while her hands grabbed both of his before leaning forward and just taking the tip of him in her mouth. Tony's eyes instantly rolled in the back of his head as he tore his hands out of her grasp and threaded his fingers in her hair.

"Ziva…" He moaned out when she took him fully in her mouth.

"Mmm." She hummed in response.

Starting off very slowly, Ziva would take him all the way in, and then slowly slide him out until only his swollen head remained in her mouth. Her tongue swirled him every time she got to the top. Tony watched every move she made through barely open eyes, trying to keep himself from coming immediately. The sensation kept growing in his body though, and at that precise moment his eyes locked with Ziva's. When he saw the smoldering look in them his hips involuntarily thrusted and made her deep throat him.

Knowing that Tony was pretty close Ziva started going faster and faster. Her hands slipped up his thighs and onto his shaft to hold him at the base so that she could move at a frenzied pace.

Not being able to control himself, Tony started thrusting hard into her mouth, his release only seconds away. "Fuck… Ziva." He cried out. "Stop… Stop I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come and I want to be inside you when I do."

Ziva continued her ministrations just a few seconds more before letting him go. After all who was she to deny him what he wanted on his birthday? She kissed from his stomach back to his mouth, coming up to straddle him once again.

Tony's breathing was ragged and his shaft twitched against the smooth skin of Ziva's stomach. Almost instantly he began pulling at the button of her jeans while they kissed passionately.

It was then that they heard it, the one voice they feared the most.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked from Tony's pocket. Their lips still locked, Tony and Ziva opened their eyes and shared a look of panic before pulling apart. They just stared at each other; completely blown away that secret they'd been trying to hide had just came out in the worst way possible.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled again, and this time Tony leant forward to pull his phone out of his pocket. His erection brushed against Ziva, and she let out an involuntary moan. He looked at his phone and saw that the call had been running for about seven minutes, long enough for Gibbs to have heard every single thing that had just happened. Slowly he put the phone up to his ear.

"Uhh hey boss. I was just-"

"Put me on speaker." Gibbs ordered, and Tony obliged.

"Okay you're on-"

"How long?"

"How long what boss?"

"How long have you and Ziva been sleeping together?"

"A few months but boss listen to me it's not like that. It's more than just-" Tony was cut off this time by the loud rumble of Gibbs' laughter. "Uhh boss?" Once he caught his breath, Gibbs answered.

"You think I haven't known all this time? You think I am that stupid? I knew the day after when the both of came into work grinning like idiots!" At that point Gibbs' laughter had taken over once again.

"You are okay with this?" Ziva questioned, completely confused.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep it out of the office like you've been doing and we won't have any problems. But if I catch you guys playing grab ass once, Tony will be packing his bags and meeting the cold air of Alaska."

"Thanks boss." Tony said, smiling.

"Oh and DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Happy birthday." Gibbs' distinct chuckle echoed in the apartment before he hung up.

Tony and Ziva stared at each other in complete awe, grinning like idiots. Tony kissed Ziva sweetly and wrapped his arms around her waist, while Ziva's hands rested flat on his cheeks. The kiss was just heating up when the sound of Abby's voice came through Ziva's pocket,

"Tony, Ziva, you guys have A LOT of explaining to do!"

* * *

**A/N: LOL I must say I love this. It may be my favorite oneshot that I've written. Anyway I hope yall enjoyed it too :). Don't forget to set your clocks ahead! :D**


End file.
